


Chiquitita

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [4]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A very very fluffy emotional support Jason Dixon x Reader drabble.





	Chiquitita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



> Some kind of an emergency hug drabble... Well, a belated one, because I wrote it only when the emergency hug was no longer needed... but I considered it's better late than never.
> 
> Can be considered as a sequel to "Sing It from the Heart"

Today it’s apparently one of those days when everything around you seems grey and gloomy as well as your mood. You’ve just finished wiping the cups and closed your eyes with a tired sigh, leaning against the counter as you hear the bell above the door ringing, telling you that another client entered the coffee shop.

\- Hey… - Jason Dixon says, with a shy smile on his face, and even though you’re in a quite shitty mood, the sound of his voice makes you smile back. You’re on this stage where you are not sure how to call your relationship yet, but something definitely starts blooming and you love this feeling. Your second date is arranged on this Saturday since you both are busy on weekdays, but you still see each other every day when he comes to grab a coffee.

\- Hey, Jason, - you reply. - Americano as usual?

\- Right.

You can feel his glance as you work with the coffee machine.

\- Uh, are you okay, y/n? - he asks as you hand him a papercup.

\- Yes, sure, - you shrug. - Why are you asking?

\- You look sad. Kinda…

\- Yeah, well… It’s nothing, really. I’m just tired, and in a bit melancholic mood today, but it’s a normal thing for me. It comes and goes… I mean… Haven’t you ever been sad for no particular reason?

\- I guess I have, - he nods quietly. - I know what might help though.

Saying this, he fishes and old scuffed mp3-player out of his trousers pocket.

\- Music? - you smile.

\- Uh-huh, - he switches the player on, puts one earbud into his ear and hands you another. – Wanna hear something?

\- Yep, - you nod, putting the earbud into your ear as well. Dixon leans against the counter, fumbles with the buttons. Your temples almost touch and you like this closeness.

\- Ah, there it is.

A cheerful melody starts playing and you recognize the band immediately.

\- ABBA? - You raise an eyebrow, slightly surprised.

\- Yep, - Dixon chuckles shyly. - You’re gonna laugh but this song is really helpful…

\- I’m not gonna laugh, Jason. It’s a nice song… - You stay silent for a little while, listening to the lyrics. You knew this song for sure, but for some reason never paid attention to what it actually is about. – The words are really nice. Comforting, - you smile.

\- Just don’t tell anyone, okay? - Dixon lets out a soft laughter. - Don’t think my uh… colleagues would appreciate it…

\- Sure, - you wink. - It can be our secret song.

Dixon’s eyes are smiling.

\- I’d love that.

\- Thanks for sharing. It was helpful. Really.

\- Told ya! - Jason grins contently.

He closes his eyes, shaking his head and humming softly along with the music. He looks so innocently cute at this moment that you bend a bit more against the counter and reach out to kiss his cheek. He freezes for a second and you love how his smile looks both shy and mischievous right now. You don’t know any single person who can smile like this except Jason. His hand moves to cup your cheek as he leans in a bit closer to steal a soft and gentle kiss from your lips. At this moment you spot some movement behind the window with the corner of your eye.

\- Um… Your coffee’s getting cold, - you whisper against his lips, your noses still touching.

\- Ah, damn… That’s actually Chief Willoughby’s coffee… - he whispers back.

\- I guessed that… - you reply with a slight nod to the window. Dixon turns his face to see the chief standing there, giving him quite a speaking glance.

\- Oh shit, - Jason blushes instantly. - Gotta go.

He grabs the cup and smiles at you again.

\- Can’t wait for the weekend, - he says quietly.

\- Yeah, me too. But you have to go now, I guess.

He nods at you slightly awkwardly and leaves.

\- Dixon, you goddamn Romeo… - you can hear Willoughby saying, and you can’t help but laugh quietly to yourself, realizing your gloomy mood magically disappeared.


End file.
